Zak Saturday
Zak is the son of archaeologic adventurer family and a Society scout and tamer due to his ability to talk and control apparent extinct spesies. Canon bio Zak Saturday is the 13-year-old (as of Life in The Underground) son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. He is a mulatto, which means he has a mixed heritage which is obvious by his half-African American skintone. A product of his environment, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. He has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found. Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent as well as communicate psychically in their minds. Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride his power is only effective if the cryptid Zak is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what Zak is trying to get it to do. His parents believe that with Zak's ability, he would be the only one with the power to stop Kur, a legendary cryptid said to be able to control all cryptids. In Kur Rising, the Antarctic cryptid obviously didn't want to be defeated and spend another millennium in Antarctica, but Zak was able to control that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaken as Kur yet. This may hint at how powerful Kur really is. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination short staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul 'Kalu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers, and a probable thunderbird claw due to Tsul 'Kalu shocking Doc with it in the flashback in the Return of Tsul 'Kalu episode. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot," a place infused with magical energy, like inside the Antarctic Cryptid. After he uses his power at a mystical hotspot, he becomes drained and possibly exhausted. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in Kur Rising. Zak can control his powers with great concentration. In The Atlas Pin, he meditates with Drew and Fisk to stop the giant serpent of Kumari Kandam. In Shadows of Lemuria, when he is very close to the revealing and the relic, he could get in Fisk's brain and get rid of the parasite. In The King of Kumari Kandam there is the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam, which had this lyric: "Before the breath of Kur the sentinels will fall." If that thing really holds a part of Kur, it could make Zak even stronger than now. Appearence in Ultima In some drawing, Zak appear to be grow up and have a goatee meaning it could he also caught by energy wave that scramble on the character's ages-appearence and even their ability due to the timeline constantly cross and corrupted by the Organizations to recruit or create their villains. Zak also appeared in one story of Heroes vs Villains. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters